Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Pillows are an important aspect in achieving proper sleep. It is therefore beneficial to select a pillow based on a user's body type, sleep preference (side sleeper, back sleeper or stomach sleeper) or the type of mattress the user uses or intends to use, etc., so that the user achieves maximum spinal alignment and/or comfort. However, pillows are rarely tested prior to purchase at least in part because of dirt and/or oil left behind on the pillow, which often renders the pillow unsellable. Moreover, when pillow napkins are used to prevent dirt and/or oil from soiling the pillow during testing, such pillow napkins bear no relationship to the number of pillows sold by a given retailer. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.